Blackout
by IluvMonkeys
Summary: So what happens when NCIS is part of a city wide blackout and they're all stuck together for the forseeable future? Team friendship  with a little shameless flirting  :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It's true I don't own them...sigh.. oh well

The Gibbs team walked into the bullpen, all of them soaking wet. They were having one of the worst storms of the year and they had been called out to a crime scene. They might not be so irritable if there had actually been a crime scene to investigate whn they got there, but by the time they arrived, their body had floated away. They searched in the rain and mud for the body but it was nowhere to be found. They weren't sure if it was a crank call or what but none of them were happy. Aside from being soaking wet and freezing, Ziva was covered in mud, as was Tony. He had slipped in the mud and pulled Ziva with him as she was the closest thing at the time. McGee smelled like pond since he had fallen in the river and Gibbs looked like a mud monster since he had rolled down the bank which was all covered in mud.

"Alright let's hit the showers," Gibbs barked and they were all too happy to oblige.

They were so covered in mud that with all of them in the showers, the water running down the drain was running brown. As they all stepped out of the showers in towels, water dripping off of them, the lights went out.

"Dammit!" Gibbs yelled. It was pitch black in the room. It seemed like there was no light for miles.

Upstairs in the bullpen the lights were all out too, but lucky for them, each agent kept a flashlight in their desk. Everyone walked around trying to figure out what had happened. The Director walked out of her office and her voice boomed above the chatter below,"Everyone alright?"

"She recieved a chorus of agreement. As she descended the staircase she observed the teams around her. All were accounted for except one."Where is Agent Gibbs and his team?"

Everyone looked around as if just noticing their abscence. After a while a probie spoke up, "Uh ma'am I think they headed for the showers Director...ma'am," his gaze was shifty and nervous.

"Thank you Rupert," she said, smiling at him, amused as his eyes bulged when she spoke his correct name. She walked past everyone towards the showers as directed by Rupert.

"Jethro?" she called out, roaming her flashlight over the room, "Ziva, Tony, Tim?"

She recieved a collective relieved reply of, "Jenny!" and laughed at the sight of her agents in nothing but towels.

"It's not funny Jen," Gibbs growled at her

"Oh yes it really is," she laughed, holding back tears."Okay take the flashlights and get dressed," she said tossing them the flashlights she had grabbed from their desks."Jethro hurry up. Meet me in Abby's lab when you're finished."

She set off towards Abby's lab which really wasn't far and walked in to see Abby lighting a multitude of candles. Ducky stood not far away and it was him who noticed the Director as she walked in and spoke, "Ah Jenny my dear I was just coming to check on you."

She smiled at her old friend in appreciation,"Thank you Ducky I came to check on Abby but I see you've got that covered." she turned to said young woman and asked,"Are you alright though Abby?"

Abby beamed at her and replied,"Perfectly fine Madame Director."

Gibbs barged in not minutes later and adsressed Abby,"Hey Abbs you alright?"

Abby smiled,"Yea Gibbs I'm totally covered. I've got candles and Burt to keep me company," she said squeezing the farting hippo to emphasize her point.

The other adults in the room smiled, just as the rest of the team walked in. Tony and Ziva were bickering, the latter threatening the former with his life as usual and McGee just rolled his eyes at the pair.

"I did not try to peek Ziva!" Tony protested though the mischief was evident in his eyes.

"Yes you did Tony and next time you try and I know you will. I will stab your eyes out with my knife and **castrate **you!"

He grinned, "You plannin' on bein' naked in front of me again Zee-vah?"

He squeaked, his voice a few octaves higher than usual when she punched him in his family jewels. " Not nice Ziva."

She smirked but said nothing turning to Abby, joining in McGee's questioning of her well being, as well as Ducky's.

Tony made his way over, slightly slower only to be whacked in the head by Gibbs. He winced with a "Thank you Boss."

After making sure Abby would be alright, the Director and the team headed back to the bullpen, seeing as the only people actually left in the building were the Field Agents, Security, and herself and her staff.

They met Cynthia on the stairs, who was obviously coming to find her boss. "Director," she greeted.

"Cynthia. What's wrong? I thought I sent you home."

"The building is on lockdown ma'am. The whole city is actually. It's a citywide blackout. They want everyone to stay where they are."

"Oh. Wonderful," Jenny sighed.

Gibbs spoke from behind her. " What's the matter Jen? don't wanna see me?"

She turned to glare at him and then looked back at Cynthia." Thank you Cynthia. Is that all you had to tell me?"

"No ma'am SecNav would like me to inform you that he doesn't want you walking around the building alone in case of a potential threat. The security systems are down do to the blackout. "

"Honestly the man is paranoid...Don't tell him I said that... It's my agency, I doubt anyone will try to harm me here. And no one is going to try to get in here with the whole city in a big blanket of darkness."

She stormed off aggrivated, closely followed by Gibbs and his team. Once they reached the bullpen, Jenny headed for her office and Gibbs and his team took their seats at their desks.

~In Jenny's Office~

Jenny slammed her door shut and fell into her chair, picking up the phone. She dialed the familiar number and waited three rings before the recipient of her call answered.

"SecNav's office."

"Yes this is Director Shepard would you patch me through to SecNav please?" Jenny responded, holding back her frustration.

"Yes ma'am he's been expecting your call."

_'I bet he has."_ Jenny thought to herself, waiting to be transferred. Seconds later SecNav's voice drifted through the phone. " Good evening Jennifer."

"Good evening sir. I was wondering why my secretary has just informed me that you would like me to be accompanied by a security detail around the building." she responded tightly to his greeting.

"Yes Jennifer we don't know what caused this blackout. We need to use the utmost caution. Your safety is very important."

Jenny sighed. " I appreciate your concern sir however I don't think that I'm at risk in my own agency. And I highly doubt that anyone will make an attempt to enter the building as dark as it is."

"Unless they caused it and are waiting."

"Honestly!-Sir. I don't think anyone would cause a citywide blackout just for me."

"Jennifer you don't realize, you're more high profile than you think. The first female head of an armed federal agency. Its big news."

"Yes sir I understand that but...I feel that I am perfectly safe here."

"I want you protected at all times Director Shepard. That's final."

She sighed, gently massaging the side of her head. "Yes sir."

"Good have a good night Jennifer."

"Thank you sir. Same to you."

**A/N: So what do you think? Good? Bad? I love feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Previously in Blackout ~**

_Upstairs in the bullpen the lights were all out too, but lucky for them each agent kept a flashlight in their desk. Everyone walked around trying to figure out what had happened. The Director walked out of her office and her voice boomed above the chatter beloweveryone alright?"_

_"She recieved a chorus of agreement. As she descended the staircase she observed the teams around her. All were accounted for except one."Where is Agent Gibbs and his team?"_

_They met Cynthia on the stairs, who was obviously coming to find her boss. "Director," she greeted._

_"Cynthia. What's wrong? I thought I sent you home."_

_"The building is on lockdown ma'am. The whole city is actually. It's a citywide blackout. They want everyone to stay where they are."_

_"Good evening sir. I was wondering why my secretary has just informed me that you would like me to be accompanied by a security detail around the building." she responded tightly to his greeting._

_"Yes Jennifer we don't know what caused this blackout. We need to use the utmost caution. Your safety is very important."_

_Jenny sighed. " I appreciate your concern sir however I don't think that I'm at risk in my own agency. And I highly doubt that anyone will make an attempt to enter the building as dark as it is."_

_"Unless they caused it and are waiting."_

_"Honestly!-Sir. I don't think anyone would cause a citywide blackout just for me."_

_"Jennifer you don't realize, you're more high profile than you think. The first female head of an armed federal agency. Its big news."_

_"Yes sir I understand that but...I feel that I am perfectly safe here."_

_"I want you protected at all times Director Shepard. That's final."_

_She sighed, gently massaging the side of her head. "Yes sir."_

_"Good have a nice night Jennifer."_

_"Thank you sir. Same to you."_

The Director came out of her office looking particularly displeased. She headed over to Gibbs ' team's cubicle and sat on the edge of Gibbs' desk.

"Something I can help you with Director?" he asked not looking up from the paperwork he was trying to write up, despite the small smile on his face.

"I just spoke to SecNav." she snarled, a scowl on her face.

He leaned back in his chair, now looking up at her. "And...by the look on your face I'm guessing that he didn't change his mind about you having a detail.

"No he didn't. He said that he wanted a detail on me. He didn't make it an order though so really I can't get in too much trouble now can I?"

"Unless something happens to you."

She huffed at him. "Jethro **nothing** is going to happen to me. Really this is ridiculous."

"Comes with the territory Jen."

She rolled her eyes, mumbling something that sounded like, ' Not my territory."

He laughed. She walked back up to the catwalk so she could get everyone's attention. "Everyone we finally have some news about this blackout."

All of the agents in the bullpen turned to look up at her expectantly, hoping they could go home. However, they doubted they would seeing the look of annoyance on their Director's face.

"Well it looks as if the entire city was affected by the blackout." she said causing all of them to groan, "The entire city is locked down. We have all been told to stay where we are until further notice. Although you all have to be here, you will not have to work all night. You may all do as you please but I suggest not leaving the building. Call your families before the cell towers give out as well. Hopefully this whole thing will be fixed soon and we can all go home."

Hearing that they could do what they wanted picked up their spirits a bit but they had no idea what to do. Fifteen minutes later Abby came bursting into the Director's office, a grin splitting her face.

Jenny, used to the behavior on Gibbs' part was not startled but surprised to see who her visitor was. She looked pointedly at the young forensic specialist. "Abby?"

Abby, who was bouncing on her toes, blurted out, "I know what we can do!"

Jenny looked at her in confusion, not an unusual emotion around Abby. In response to the look the Director wa giving her, Abby further elaborated. " While we're stuck here. I know what to do!"

Her mouth formed an 'O' as she realized what she meant. "What is that Abby?" she asked smiling at the ball of energy practically hopping around in front of her.

"Yay!" she screamed pulling the Director out of her chair. Come on we're gonna play hide and seek in the dark. It's like ten times funner than in the light...but its scarier but fun I promise you'll love it. I'll explain the rules...well I guess it's just like regular hide and seek so you know how to play but-

Her rambling was cut off by Jenny "Abby!

Abby turned to look at her startled. "Oh right sorry. So anyway we can play right?"

"We'll have to ask everyone else Abby. I can't speak for them."

"You're Director you can order them to."

Jenny smiled at that. " How about you ask first."

Abby bounced out in front of her until she stood, looking over the railing of the catwalk. She screamed so as to make sure that she was heard. "Hey everybody!" Jenny hadn't been expecting the volume an jumped a little. "We're gonna play hide and seek in the dark!" she screamed "and if you don't the Director will fire you" she added as an afterthought. Jenny scolded her quietly from her place behind her. Abby sent her a sheepish look and then annouced a little quieter, "So she won't fire you but trust me it'll be fun! So everybody's playing right?"

Surprisingly, everyone agreed, mostly due to the fact that there was absolutely** nothing **else to do but Abby was unperturbed by this and set off explaining the game. "Okay so we're gonna start with the Director and all the team leaders as being it first, oh and Dr. Mallard. They count to one hundred while we hide and nowhere is off limits in the building. We can hide anywhere but when you get found then you're it and have to start counting where you are. The fun part is you never know who's it cuz it changes so much. So its every man for himself pretty much. Everybody got it?"

Everyone nodded their assent making Abby squeal with delight. "Okay all the people who are 'it' need to stand together...and you should probably take off your jackets and heels if you have them.

Everyone did as they were told until everyone stood in their appropriate groups, sans their jackets and sweaters, either in socks or barefoot. Most of them had at least a small smile on their faces, all thinking the same thing. _Okay so maby this could be fun. _Once she was satisfied Abby, practically about to burst with excitement screamed,"Start," and everone took off at a run in different directions while the select few counted. "_1,2,3,4...100!" _They looked around grinning at each other, ready to come up with a plan. Jenny was the first to speak, "Okay let's split up. We each take a different part of the building. Like Abby said, 'every man for himself.'

Jenny took the top floor while Gibbs took the lower level and the rest of them split the rest of the building.

Twenty minutes Gibbs had found the the majority of agents in the building as well as Abby. He had a feeling no one else had found Ziva yet though, nor were they going to. Now, he was running around trying to find his hiding spot, knowing exactly where he was going. He headed for the oldest utility closet in the building that hardly anyone used anymore and few knew about. He swung the door open and seeing no one inside, he went to hide behing the convenient wall of buckets and 'Wet Floor' signs only to see Jenny hiding in the same spot. She looked at him with wide eyes until she realized that he was celebrating finding her. "Are you it?" she whispered

"No. Are you."

"No. Get out. Find your own hiding space."

"Wait shh. I hear footsteps."

She listened and she heard them too. Her eyes widened again and she pulled him down next to her. "Get down here. You better not have given away my hiding spot."

They got situated not a second too late as Tony threw the door open. They both held their breath, hoping not to be found. Tony shined his flashlight around but soon shut it back, satisfied that no one was there. They both let out the breath they had been holding and she let out a breathy laugh. "That was close," she breathed into his neck.

"Ya think," he whispered. It was then that he really realized their position. He was underneath her, with her thigh between his legs. He could feel her hot breath on his neck and her curls would brush his face ever so often.

She felt him react to her and looked at him with a devilish smile and moved her leg so that it just barely brushed aginst him.

"Jen" he ground out. She laughed until they heard Ziva's voice. "You did not find them?"

"No they're not in there." Tony replied

"That is what you said about Jessica as well but I found her yes? I will check."

Gibbs and Jenny looked at each other their expressions saying the same thing. _Crap. _They knew Ziva would find them. The door swung open and they held their breath once more as Ziva shone her flashlight around. She was about to close the door back when Jenny's foot slipped and she just nudged a 'Wet Floor' sign out of place. She smiled at him with an apologetic look as Ziva smiled and shined the light right where her foot was. "Found you."

**A/N: Review review review! I always love ideas to make the story better so feel free. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So sorry for the short delay in updates. I usually try my best to update every other day but I was out of town this weekend and my internet was all unexpectedly spazzy :P...Buut I'll try to write two chapters this time for each of my stories.**


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Previously ~**

_She laughed until they heard Ziva's voice. "You did not find them?"_

_"No they're not in there." Tony replied_

_"That is what you said about Jessica as well but I found her yes? I will check."_

_Gibbs and Jenny looked at each other their expressions saying the same thing. _Crap._ They knew Ziva would find them. The door swung open and they held their breath once more as Ziva shone her flashlight around. She was about to close the door back when Jenny's foot slipped and she just nudged a 'Wet Floor' sign out of place. She smiled at him with an apologetic look as Ziva smiled and shined the light right where her foot was. "Found you."_

They had been playing hide and seek for hours, just enjoying the carefree feeling of playing children's games, before retreating to the bullpen, splitting into various cubicles. Everyone had been smiling by the time they were done and their 'work personas' were completely gone.

In Gibbs' cubicle, Jenny, Ducky, Abby, and the team had collapsed in laughter at Tony and Ziva's antics.

"Okay Ziva I'm sorry!" Tony tried to get out, though it was muffled since his face was squished into the carpet.

"Take it back!" she screamed, digging her knee further into his back.

"Okay I take it back! Let me up!"

"No."

"I took it back. Let me up."

"Say Aunt." she said, trying to add insult to injury, succeeding only in making everyone laugh harder.

"Uncle."

"Are trying to patronize me Tony?"

"You can say patronize but you don't know it's uncle," he mumbled.

She twisted his arm harder "What?"

"The phrase Ziva! Ow! It's uncle, not aunt."

"Well then say uncle."

"Uncle! Jeez."

"Good boy." she whispered into his ear, getting up off him.

He rotated his arm, hearing it pop. "Ah! I think you dislocated my shoulder."

"Well you should not have suggested that it was impossible for me to get you on the ground in less than thirty seconds. Honestly Tony you are a silly boy." she finished tapping him on the nose as if he were a child.

He glared at her but didn't dare try anything. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a triumphant smile.

Gibbs leaned closer to Jenny, who was seated on his desk and asked, "Remind you of anybody?"

She turned to look at him with a grin. "I can remember a few times I had you on your back."

He laughed and leaned back into his chair. It had been a while since he had seen her this way, the teasing, carefree Jenny, her hair down, a smile on her face. This was the Jenny he remembered, the Jenny he had been missing, only getting glimpses of her every so often.

Almost five hours later, the power still wasn't back on and everyone had moved to the floor. The adrenaline from the game and the jokes had long since died down. Ziva had fallen asleep on Tony's shoulder, while Jenny was nodding off, her head in Gibbs' lap. McGee was asleep, leaning against his desk and even Abby's were starting to droop. It was then that Gibbs got his idea. "Abby!" he hissed with a mischievous grin.

Her head shot up from her place beside McGee. "What?"

He waved her over with his hand. "Come 'ere. She crawled across the room, looking at him expectantly. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded her head enthusiastically, her eyes lighting up. Gibbs nudged Jenny and she rubbed her eyes, sitting up to glare at him. "This better be good Jethro." Her glare only intensified when he started laughing at her. "What in God's name is so funny?" He was laughing to hard to respond, just pointed at her hair. She reached for her head, and realized that she must have bed head. "Oh haha, so funny." she said sarcastically reaching to ruffle his hair. He looked at her in shock and she grinned. Meanwhile Abby had run around the room, waking everyone else, but had left Ziva for Tony.

McGee looked dazed, while Tony looked as if he had no idea whatsoever where he was. Ducky, however, looked somehow completely unruffled. Ziva was the only one still asleep, simply due to the fact that everyone was too scared to wake her. Jenny finally had to be the one to do it. "Ziva? Ziva? Wake up."

Ziva moaned and opened her eyes. "What?"

Jenny laughed, "You need to wake up."

"Why?"

"You'll see. Come on Ziva wake up."

Ziva looked up to see Abby bouncing on her toes, grinning, like she had a secret she just couldn't keep.

"Sleepover!" she all but screamed.

"What is a sleepover?" Ziva asked

Abby's eyes widened, "You don't know what a sleepover is?"

"Uh no."

"Oh my gosh you'll love it. Promise."

She dragged everyone down the stairs to her lab and they set up blankets and pillows that she had stuffed in her closet. "I only have four, so we'll have to share."

Ziva sent a look Tony's way and she spoke, an evil grin on her face, "I will share with Tony." Tony's eyes widened in fear but no one seemed to notice and Abby volunteered next, "I'll share with Timmy." She knew that he there was no way he could share a blanket with the Director or Gibbs. Definitely not Gibbs. "So that leaves, Gibbs, Director, and Ducky."

The three of them looked at each other, smiles tugging at their lips, knowing that Jenny and Gibbs were perfectly fine sharing a blanket. Jenny was the one to speak, "I'll share with Gibbs. Let Ducky have one to himself.

Once everyone was situated, Abby came in holding a bottle of vodka and four glasses. Jenny squinted at the glasses in her hand, "Those look an awful lot like...Abby where did you get thise glasses?"

Abby joined everyone else on the floor, looking like a child who had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "I kinda maybe sorta got them from your office."

"Abby!"

"I know. I'm sorry, they were just kinda there and they'll serve a good purpose I promise."

Jenny just rolled her eyes, "I'm sure."

Abby grinned and reached behind her, pulling two more glasses from under her lab cart. She set the glasses and vodka in front of her. "Never Have I Ever. If you don't know how to play, we go around in the circle, each person says never have I ever...and something they've never done. If you've done it, you drink."

Ziva and Tony were the only ones grinning at the prospect of the game, but Ziva was the one to say something. "You were right Abby. I like sleepovers. I will like this game."

Fifteen minutes later it was McGee's turn and everyone was slightly tipsy. "Never have I ever had a threesome." Everyone in the circle drank.

"Never ever McPrude?" Tony teased

"Shut up Tony."

Abby was next. " Never have I ever..." The alcohol seemed to have clouded her memory a bit.

" Oh! Never have I ever gotten felt up by the security guard in an airport." Both Gibbs and the Jenny drank, collapsing in a fit of laughter at the memory. Abby giggled, "Why do I get the feeling you guys were together when it happened?" When she got no response, not that she had really been expecting one, they moved on to Tony. "Never have I ever, slept with someone for information." Jenny, Gibbs, and Ziva all had to drink.

Tony grinned, "So boss and boss lady have a wild side." Both chucked the nearest thing at his head.

Next up was Ziva. "Never have I ever played American football."

"That was a lame one Ziva. But you **never** played? Like never ever?" Tony asked in disbelief, drinking along with everyone else.

"No Tony. That is why I said never."

They were almost finished, with Jenny and Gibbs being the last to go. It was Jenny's turn and she was really getting quite drunk. "Never have I ever, **not** brought a man to his knees."

Everyone sat in shocked silence before busting out in laughter and Tony whooped. "Woohhoo go Jenny!" Gibbs just sat beside her shaking his head. Jenny wasn't gone, you just had to get her drunk to bring her out.

"Your turn Gibbs!" Abby yelled.

He had to think a bit before saying, "Never have I ever stood a woman up because I didn't find her attractive."

Tony looked sheepish before taking a drink.

They played until the bottle was empty and everyone passed out. The next morning Ducky woke up with a pounding headache and mumbled to himself, "I really am getting to old for these sorts of things." He glanced across the room. Jenny was passed out, her red hair splayed across Gibbs' chest. They appeared much closer than they had last night. Jenny's face was buried in his neck and his arm was slung around her waist. Abby was snuggled into McGee's side and then there was Tony and Ziva. Ziva was snuggled into his chest, but the thing he noticed that made him fear for the younger man's life, was his hand placement. His hand was resting on her rear.

Not long afterwards, everyone else woke as well. Abby sat up rubbing her eyes and stretched. Taking her hand away from her eyes, she noted the black smudge mark on her thumb she looked at it curiously before looking up. The sight that met her eyes certainly wasn't what she was expecting. The other women in the room had glasses, freckles, and mustaches drawn onto their faces with magic marker. All of them looked to see Gibbs and Ducky in the corner, clutching their stomachs, doubled over in laughter.

"Ducky?" Jenny exclaimed shocked that he would join in on Gibbs' antics. Gibbs she had expected, but Ducky!

"I'm sorry dear it was just to good an opportunity to give up."

Tony and McGee sat up, their hair sticking up every which way, woken by the laughter and screams. "What happened?" they slurred in unison and the women joined in on the laughter.

Both men had 'Stupid' written in giant letters across their foreheads and all over the rest of their face.

**A/N: Okay so this is not beta'd. I just wanted to get it up here since I haven't updated it in so long. So anyway, this is the last chapter for this one. Hope you liked it! :) Review please.**


End file.
